kanzakafandomcom-20200213-history
Giga Slave
The Giga Slave (Japanese: , Kanji translation: Massive Destructive Kill, Romaji: giga sureibu) is a dangerous and highly destructive spell, one of the few which call upon the power of the Lord of Nightmares. As she is neither shinzoku nor mazoku, it does not belong to black or holy magic. It is Lina Inverse's original creation. The Giga Slave may very well be the most powerful spell of all time, the perfect version's power annihilating anything unfortunate enough to be in its way. Even the imperfect version of the spell was able to destroy a piece of Ruby Eye Shabranigdu. Casting the spell is very dangerous, however. According to shinzoku sources, should the caster fail to cast it properly or lose control of it, the spell would destroy the entire world. The notorious miscasting of the Giga Slave in Hellmaster Fibrizo's temple shed some new light on the subject. As the Lord of Nightmares explained herself, the spell brings her in person, not just part of her power, into the world. If the caster then loses control of the spell, the world will practically be at her mercy. Considering the Golden Lord's capricious nature, such an event needs to be avoided at all costs; because of that, Lina uses the Giga Slave only under the most dire circumstances. Even if controlled, the spell puts an enormous strain on the caster, draining her pool capacity completely, regardless of it's size. After using the Giga Slave, Lina's hair even temporarily turned white. Lina developed this spell at a young age, presumably not entirely aware of it's significance. She used some chants taken from a Clair Bible manuscript about the Lord of Nightmares, and combined it with the incantation of the Dragon Slave, hence the spell's name. After learning the true nature of the Golden Lord from the original Clair Bible, Lina was able to perfect the spell, realizing it's true potential. =Incantation= Japanese 闇よりもなお 昏きもの　 夜よりもなお 深きもの 混沌の海にたゆたいし 金色なりし闇の王 我　ここに汝に願う 我　ここに汝に誓う 我が前に 立ち塞がりし 全ての愚かなるものに 我と汝が力もて　等しく滅びを与えんことを! 重破斬（ギガ・スレイブ）！！ The above is the Incomplete version of the Giga slave before Lina fully understood about the Lord of Nightmares. The complete version is the same but with a few changes inthe 3rd line: 闇よりもなお 昏きもの　 夜よりもなお 深きもの 混沌の海よ　たゆたいし存在 金色なりし闇の王 我　ここに汝に願う 我　ここに汝に誓う 我が前に立ち塞がりし 全ての愚かなるものに 我と汝が力もて　等しく滅びを与えんことを! 重破斬（ギガ・スレイブ）！！ Romaji Yami yori mo nao kuraki mono, Yoru yori mo nao fukaki mono, Konton no umi ni tayutaishi konjiki narishi yami no oo Ware koko ni nanji ni negau, ware koko ni nanji ni chikau Waga maeni tachifusagarishi subete no orokanaru mono ni Ware to nanji ga chikara mote hitoshiku horobi o ataen koto o GIGA SUREIBU!! COMPLETE VERSION Yami yori mo nao kuraki mono, Yoru yori mo nao fukaki mono, Konton no umi yo tayutaishi sonzai konjiki narishi yami no oo Ware koko ni nanji ni negau, ware koko ni nanji ni chikau Waga maeni tachifusagarishi subete no orokanaru mono ni Ware to nanji ga chikara mote hitoshiku horobi o ataen koto o GIGA SUREIBU!! English DIRECT TRANSLATIONS: "Darker beyond the Darkness, deeper beyond the night! Golden King of Darkness, drifting in the sea of chaos, Here I plea to thee, Here I swear to thee! To all those fools that stand before my path, with your power and mine deliver equal doom to all! GIGA SLAVE!" Complete version: "Darker beyond the darkness, deeper beyond the night! Oh Sea of Chaos, Swaying being, golden King of Darkness! Here I plea to thee, Here I swear to thee! Let all the fools who stand before my path, with your power and mine, deliver equal doom to all! Giga slave!!" Software Sculptors translation: "Darkness beyond blackest pitch. Deeper than the deepest night. King of darkness, who shines like gold upon the sea of chaos. I call upon thee, and swear myself to thee. Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess! GIGA SLAVE!" =Examples of use= * Lina Inverse used the imperfect Giga Slave in EP10 of Slayers to destroy Ruby Eye Shabranigdu. She kept it under control with the aid of the Sword of Light. * Lina Inverse used the perfect Giga Slave in EP25 of Slayers NEXT when she was forced to do so by Hellmaster Fibrizo. She lost control of it, but the Lord of Nightmares decided to spare the world this time. * Lina Inverse used the imperfect Giga Slave in EP13 of Slayers EVOLUTION-R to destroy Ruby Eye Shabranigdu. =Trivia= In other languages * Super Conjuro (Spanish, lit. Super Spell) * Gran Hechizo (Spanish, lit. Great Spell) * Giga Esclavo (Spanish, lit. Giga Slave) * Máxima Destrucción (Spanish, lit. Highest Destruction) * Luce nelle Tenebre (Italian, lit. Light among Darkness) * Giga Zagłada (Polish, lit, Giga Destruction) * Szörnybéklyó (Hungarian, lit, Monster Fetter) Category: Unclassified spells